FF Request: Masih Cinta
by May Angelf
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya sudah lelah dengan hubungannya bersama Akashi Seijuro. Rasanya dia ingin menyerah dan meyudahi semuanya. Tapi dengan masonya, dia mengaku masih cinta. /"Midorima-kun, maukah kau berselingkuh denganku?"/"Apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi-kun? Kumohon selamatkan dia!"/ AkaKuro, Slight!MidoKuro.


Kuroko Tetsuya sudah lelah dengan hubungannya bersama Akashi Seijuro. Akashi yang perfectionis, Akashi yang absolute dan Akashi yang selalu benar, membuatnya selalu salah di mata kekasihnya. Rasanya Kuroko ingin menyerah dan menyudahi semuanya, mungkin Akashi bukanlah yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi dengan masonya, dia mengaku masih cinta.

.

.

Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by My_Angelf

.

.

FF Requested by orange velvet cupcake

(A.k.a Kue-chan ❤ )

.

.

(Warning: Yaoi, Typo, OOC, Bahasa Tidak Jelas, Cerita Tidak Karuan)

Note:

Bisa jadi cerita ini menyambung dengan FF Televisi, tapi saya membuat ini murni untuk memenuhi request Kue-chan, tidak ada unsur kesengajaan untuk membuat sequel televisi.

.

.

 **~Masih Cinta~**

"Tetsuya!" Hari masih pagi, dan suara Akashi sudah menggema ke seisi rumah, mengalahkan suara kicauan burung di luar sana. Ingin Kuroko menanggapinya, tapi ia tengah kusyuk berdoa.

"Tetsuya, aku harus berangkat kerja. Bisa kau gantikan aku menjaga krannya?" Suara Akashi terdengar lagi, entah apa yang tengah dia lakukan, sampai-sampai membawa kran. Tapi yang jelas, itu sangat mengganggu Kuroko. Kuroko yang tengah berdoa meminta yang terbaik bagi hubungan mereka, kini salah fokus menjadi meminta agar Akashi mengerti posisinya yang tengah berdoa.

"Tetsuya, kalau kau tidak keluar juga aku tidak bisa berangkat kerja."

Kesabaran Kuroko habis sudah, ia memejamkan matanya erat dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat, lalu berteriak, "YA TUHAN, IBLIS MANA YANG BERANI MENGGANGGU ORANG YANG TENGAH BERDOA."

Sebelah alis Akashi sukses berkedut mendengarnya.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Kuroko muncul dari dalam kamarnya, disambut Akashi dengan aura pekat yang mengelilinginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuya." Bukan bertanya, tapi Akashi menuntut penjelasan kekasihnya.

"Aku sedang berdoa, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko seadanya.

"Gara-gara kau, aku terlambat masuk kantor hari ini," ujar Akashi mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa aku? Mungkin Akashi-kun harus bangun lebih pagi." Kuroko menolak untuk disalahkan kali ini.

"Aku terlambat karena harus menunggu air dalam ember itu penuh, dan mematikan krannya tepat waktu. Kalau kau mau menggantikanku, aku tidak akan terlambat, **Tetsuya**." Ujar Akashi disertai penekanan pada nama sang kekasih. Kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan saat emosi.

"Akashi-kun kan lebih jenius daripada aku. Kenapa harus menunggu airnya penuh? Tinggal matikan saja dulu, lalu pergi. Aku bisa melanjutkannya setelah itu," tukas Kuroko.

Dalam hati Akashi membenarkan apa yang baru saja kuroko katakan, namun egonya menolak untuk disalahkan.

"Jadi kau menyalahkan ku Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya penuh penekanan. "Aku tidak suka melakukan pekerjaan setengah-setengah." Desisnya tajam kemudian.

"Memang Akashi-kun sendiri yang salah." Kuroko melawan penuh keberanian.

"Aku selalu benar Tetsuya!"

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah, lalu berkata, "aku sudah bosan disalahkan, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menatap tak percaya kekasihnya, sejak kapan Kuroko Tetsuya berani membantahnya?

"Sudahlah, aku berangkat." Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Akashi melenggang pergi dari hadapan Kuroko.

Selepas kepergian Akashi, pertahanan Kuroko runtuh sudah, air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipinya. Dia lelah, benar-benar lelah menghadapi sikap kekasihnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir selama ini Akashi terlalu keras kepala, dan ia terlalu pasrah.

 **^My Angelf^**

 **Kriing Kriing**

Ini masih terlalu pagi, tapi dering telepon sudah berbunyi. Suaranya mengganggu sekali, mimpi indah Midorima jadi terinterupsi. Sebenarnya Midorima bukanlah tipe orang pemalas yang bangun lebih dari jam lima pagi, tapi pengecualian untuk hari ini karena dia tengah bertemu dengan Kuroko dalam mimpi. FYI, Midorima adalah pengagum rahasia Kuroko Tetsuya selama ini.

 **Kriing Kriing**

Dering telepon masih berbunyi. Menggeliat malas, Midorima meraba-raba meja kecil dekat ranjangnya. Maksud hati ingin mengambil kacamata, malah gagang telepon yang tanpa sadar diraihnya.

Mengarahkan gagang telepon semakin mendekati matanya, Midorima melonjak seketika saat sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Midorima-kun, aku ada di depan rumahmu."

Midorima merasa dirinya sudah gila! Bagaimana suara Kuroko Tetsuya bisa keluar dari kacamatanya? mengucek matanya kasar dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada benda dalam genggamannya, Midorima melotot seketika. "Kenapa kacamatanya bisa berubah menjadi telepon nanodayo!"

"Midorima-kun? Kau mendengarku?" suara Kuroko kembali terdengar.

Midorima menepuk jidat dan meraup wajahnya saat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Lalu ia menanggapi, "ah… ya, ya. Ada apa Kuroko?"

"Aku ada di depan rumahmu Midorima-kun, tolong bukakan pintu." Dan sambungan terputus setelah itu.

Midorima cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Tak ingin Kuroko Tetsuya menunggu terlalu lama, ia sontak menyibakkan selimut dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

 **Dugh Brakk Trang Prank**

Melupakan kacamata yang masih tergeletak di atas meja, Midorima menerjang lemari lalu menabrak pintu. Dan nyawanya melayang setelah itu.

 **. . .**

"Ada apa Kuroko? Kenapa kau datang kesini pagi-pagi? Apa kau ada masalah lagi dengan Akashi?" baru duduk di kursi, Midorima sudah memberondong Kuroko dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Kuruko hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab Midorima, tapi dering ponsel menginterupsinya.

"tunggu sebentar Midorima-kun." Kuroko merogoh kantong untuk mengambil ponsel, dan melihat nama Akashi tertera disana.

" _Tetsuya, kalau kau mau putus denganku bilang saja, tidak perlu berselingkuh dengan Shintaro segala."_ To the point seperti biasa.

Malas untuk menanggapi Akashi, Kuroko lebih memilih menekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri. Maksud hati hanya ingin curhat pada Midorima, tapi Akashi memberinya ide yang luar biasa.

"Midorima-kun, maukah kau berselingkuh denganku?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba, kacamata Midorima retak seketika.

"A-apa?" tanya Midorima gagap, dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Maukah kau berselingkuh denganku, Midorima-kun?" ulang Kuroko lagi.

Demi oha asa yang selama ini diikutinya, baru kali ini Midorima mendapat keberuntungan bertubi-tubi tanpa lucky itemnya.

Masih dengan mata melotot dan mulut mengaga, Midorima mengangguk begitu saja.

Melihatnya, Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum puas dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya guna mengirim pesan pada Akashi.

 **To: Sei-tan (Seijuro-mantan)**

 **Akashi-kun, aku tidak pulang hari ini.**

Tak berapa lama, pesan balasan ia terima

 **From: Sei-tan (Seijuro-mantan)**

 **Siapa juga yang menunggumu pulang Tetsuya.**

Membaca pesan balasan dari Akashi membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala Kuroko. Sejujurnya dia mengharapkan Akashi mengakui kesalahannya dan memintanya kembali ke rumah. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak pernah ada dalam kamus kekasihnya.

Dengan kesal, Kuroko kembali mengirim sebuah pesan,

 **To: Sei-tan (Seijuro-mantan)**

 **Aku akan berkencan dengan Midorima-kun malam ini.**

 **. . .**

Akashi Seijuro seketika membanting ponselnya setelah membaca pesan terakhir dari kekasihnya. Akashi benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kuroko Tetsuya, bisa-bisanya dia selingkuh dengan temannya sendiri, secara terang-terangan pula.

Tak mau kalah dengan kekasihnya, Akashi menyambar telepon kantor dan menghubungi seseorang di luar sana.

"Daiki, ayo kita berkencan malam ini," ujarnya setelah seseorang mengangkat teleponnya. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Serta to the point seperti biasa.

Tanpa Akashi sadari, dia telah menghilangkan sebuah nyawa. Aomine Daiki seketika kejet-kejet mendengarnya.

 **^My Angelf^**

Akashi Seijuro berpasangan dengan Aomine Daiki, dan Kuroko Tetsuya berpasangan dengan Midorima Shintaro. Mereka berempat kini tengah duduk bersama di sebuah bangku panjang di taman kota dengan urutan Aomine, Akashi, Kuroko, lalu Midorima.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak mengadakan perjanjian untuk doubledate atau kencan bersama, tapi berhubung Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama ingin saling memanas-manasi satu sama lainnya, jadilah mereka sengaja berkencan di tempat yang sama.

"Akashi, kapan kita mulai bermesraan?" bisik Aomine di telinga Akashi.

Akashi yang mendengarnya mendelik tajam, tanpa diketahui pasangan di sebelahnya, Akashi menodongkan guntingnya ke pinggang Aomine.

"Jangan mimpi, Daiki. Ini hanya pura-pura." Desis Akashi.

"Kalian berdua terlihat mesra, sepertinya Akashi-kun lebih bahagia dengan seme barunya," celetuk Kuroko.

Adegan yang Akashi dan Aomine lakukan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang hendak berciuman dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau katakan Tetsuya? Disini aku seme-nya!" sergah Akashi, merasa tak terima.

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti uke yang tengah dirayu kekasihnya Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko lagi. Sejujurnya dia merasa sangat cemburu dan sakit hati melihat kedekatan Akashi dengan Aomine Daiki. Dia tidak benar-benar berselingkuh dengan Midorima, tapi Akashi bisa-bisanya bermesraan di depan matanya.

"Aku adalah seme sejati Tetsuya, selamanya tidak akan berubah!" Aura hitam pekat menguar dari tubuh Akashi, membuat Midorima dan Aomine bergidik ngeri. Takut untuk menginterupsi, mereka berdua lebih memilih membiarkan sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar ini dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Kalau kau benar-benar seme sejati, seharusnya kau mengerti apa yang ukemu rasakan saat ini, Akashi-kun." Kuroko malah curhat pada Akashi.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengerti Tetsuya, kau sendiri yang tidak mengerti juga."

"Akashi-kun, kapan kau mau berubah? Mau mengaku salah dan berhenti bertindak seenaknya. Manusia tidak luput dari salah dan dosa, apa salahnya mengakui kesalahan dan meminta maaf untuk memperbaiki keadaan"-Kuroko menyeka air mata yang yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya-"aku sudah lelah Akashi-kun. Aku lelah menjadi pihak yang selalu salah."

Akashi tertegun mendengarnya, sebegitu beratkah beban Kuroko Tetsuya selama bersamanya? Akashi memang terkadang berpikir bahwa dia telah salah, tapi arogansinya menolak untuk mengakuinya. Dan melihat sikap Kuroko yang seolah memakluminya, membuat Akashi mengira semua itu adalah hal yang biasa. Akashi tidak menyangka, hati Kuroko Tetsuya akan benar-benar terluka karnanya.

"Tetsuya, aku—"

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun."-Sergah Kuroko-"aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu."

Kuroko hendak beranjak pergi, tapi Akashi menahannya.

"Dengarkan dulu Tetsuya." Pinta Akashi seraya menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun." Kuroko menolak dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Akashi.

"Tolong dengarkan A—"

"Sudah lepaskan, Akashi-kun!"

"Tetsuya—"

"Akashi-kun!"

"Tetsuya dengarkan aku/Akashi-kun lepaskan aku/ ^ &#££#£&."

Midorima dan Aomine memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih absurd di hadapan mereka. Meskipun telah menjadi korban, tapi mereka selaku teman dekat yang sudah paham betul dengan tabiat sepasang kekasih yang tak biasa ini bisa memaklumi.

"KALAU MASIH SALING CINTA BALIKAN SAJA/NANODAYO!" Seru Aomine dan Midorima kompak.

Akashi dan Kuroko yang mendengarnya sontak menghentikan aksi mereka dan melirik korban pelampiasan masing-masing. Apa yang pelarian mereka katakan ada benarnya juga.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Akashi berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf duluan seperti yang Tetsuyanya harapkan.

"Aku tau aku salah Tetsuya, aku mohon maafkan aku." Pinta Akashi masih menggenggam tangan sang kekasih.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghembuskan nafas guna mengendalikan perasaan. Lalu berkata, " aku sudah memaafkanmu Akashi-kun."

Senyum Akashi mengembang mendengarnya, manik ruby-nya beradu dengan manik aquarime Kuroko, dapat ia lihat hanya ada pantulan dirinya di sana.

"Kembalilah padaku Tetsuya."

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab permintaan kekasihnya, ia melirik Midorima yang ada di belakangnya sejenak, dan berkata, " maaf Akashi-kun, tapi aku sudah bersama Midorima-kun."

Meninggalkan Akashi dalam keterkejutannya, Kuroko pergi begitu saja dan menarik Midorima untuk ikut serta menjauh dari sana.

"Kau bercanda Kuroko? Kenapa kau menolak kembali padanya?" masih ditarik-tarik Kuroko, Midorima bertanya tak percaya. Ia tak pernah menyangka Kuroko akan melakukannya.

"Karena aku tau Midorima-kun tulus mencintaiku," jawab Kuroko dengan berlinang air mata.

"Tapi aku juga tau, kau masih sangat mencintainya nanodayo."

 **^My Angelf^**

Akashi mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia tak pernah menduga akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Dia masih belum percaya Kuroko Tetsuya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama, dan banyak hal yang mereka lalui bersama, tak sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya akan ada perpisahan diantara mereka.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu mengerti dirinya, Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu sabar menghadapinya, Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat dicintainya kini benar-benar meninggalkannya. Entah apa yang harus Akashi lakukan setelahnya, dia tidak akan pernah rela, dia tidak akan bisa tanpa Tetsuyanya.

Tak mengacuhkan Aomine yang sejak tadi duduk disampingnya, Akashi beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Oi Akashi, mau kemana kau teme!" seru Aomine. Ikut beranjak dari tempatnya, Aomine segera mengejar Akashi yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Akashi, aku pulang naik apa!" teriak Aomine lagi seraya meenggedor-gedor body mobil yang Akashi tumpangi.

Tak menghiraukan Aomine yang nelangsa diluar sana, Akashi tancap gas dan melaju dengan kecepatan tak terhingga.

Akashi tak berhenti mengumpat dalam hati, menyesali apa yang baru saja terjadi, sesekali ia mengacak rambut frustasi dan memukul kemudi guna melampiaskan emosi. Hingga tiba-tiba…

 **Ckiiit Braakk**

 **. . .**

Baru saja Kuroko kembali ke rumah Midorima, dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh serta emosinya, dering ponsel sudah kembali mengganggunya.

"Halo, ini siapa?" tanya Kuroko pada Si Penelepon yang nomornya belum terprogram di ponselnya.

"Dengan saudara Kuroko Tetsuya?" suara di sebrang sana malah balik bertanya.

"Iya," jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Kami dari Rumah Sakit Teiko, ingin mengabarkan bahwa Saudara Akashi Seijuro mengalami—"

"A-apa?" belum sempat pihak rumah sakit menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah menyela.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi-kun? Bagaimana keadaannya? Aku mohon selamatkan dia. Jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, aku—" Kuroko tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya, ponselnya terlepas dari genggamannya dan tubuhnya merosot kebawah.

"Akashi-kun," lirihnya.

 **. . .**

Kuroko Tetsuya berlari secepat yang ia bisa di koridor rumah sakit dengan berlinang air mata. Ia menerjang segala halang rintang yang menghadang. 15 pengunjung, 7 orang suster dan 1 pasien ia korbankan.

"Akashi-kun!" pekik Kuroko begitu ia sampai di sebuah kamar VIP yang mewah.

Dapat Kuroko lihat orang yang sangat dicintainya terbaring di sana dengan mata terpejam. Ia mendadak lemas, air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Menutup mulutnya tak percaya, Kuroko berjalan tertatih menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Akashi-kun," lirihnya lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko memeluk kekasihnya, menangis sesenggukan di dada orang yang amat sangat dicintainya.

"Akashi-kun bangunlah, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku hiks... Aku masih mencintaimu"- mendongak ke atas, Kuroko membelai lembut wajah Akashi-"sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak mati Tetsuya"-lirih Akashi tiba-tiba, ia menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang masih membelainya-"aku baik-baik saja, kau jangan menangis lagi Tetsuya." Kini giliran Akashi yang membelai lembut wajah Kuroko guna menghapus air matanya.

Kuroko bangkit dari posisinya, dan bertanya, "apa yang terjadi Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa ssu." Bukan Akashi, tapi orang asing yang justru menjawabnya. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, Kuroko menduga ia seorang dokter. Saking fokusnya pada Akashi, Kuroko sampai tidak menyadari ada orang lain diruangan ini.

"Kurokochi, kau ingat aku ssu? Aku Kise Ryouta-ssu, dokter terbaik setelah Midorimachi di rumah sakit ini ssu."

Ah ya, Kuroko baru mengingatnya. Padahal Akashi dan Midorima beberapa kali pernah membicarakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi Kise-kun? Bagaimana keadaan Akashi-kun? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko lagi, raut mukanya sarat akan kecemasan.

"Dia baik-baik saja ssu, hanya menabrak tong sampah dan memaksa untuk dirawat karena mengalami patah hati katanya." Kise memutar bola matanya jengah saat mengingat kembali bagaimana Akashi membuat keributan di rumah sakit ini.

Kuroko menatap Kise tidak mengerti, dia membutuhkan penjelasan yang lebih detail lagi.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ckiit Braak_

" _Astaga! ada apa di sana?/ Apa ada kecelakaan?/×^ €#€÷/." Semua orang di tempat kejadian berseru panik sekaligus penasaran, tak terkecuali bebarapa dokter dan perawat yang juga melihat._

" _Apa ada yang terluka? Anda baik-baik saja?"_

" _Astaga! Itu tuan Akashi Seijuro." Nama Akashi yang memang sudah tak asing lagi sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan terbesar di negeri ini sontak menarik perhatian banyak orang. Tak terkecuali staff rumah sakit yang mengetahui bahwa Akashi adalah salah satu investor terbesar di rumah sakit ini._

" _Akashicchi, kau kenapa ssu? Kenapa bisa menabrak tong sampah begini-ssu?" Kise yang merupakan orang terdekat Akashi mendapat akses lebih untuk menengok ke dalam mobil Akashi._

" _tolong aku Ryouta, aku mengalami patah hati dan separuh nyawaku melayang pergi." Rintih Akashi, seakan nyawanya akan tercabut sepenuhnya sebentar lagi._

 _Kise sweatdrop mendengarnya. Sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap absurd Akashi saat bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, Kise segera mengambil inisiatif untuk membubarkan masa._

" _Akashicchi baik-baik saja ssu, hanya tong sampahnya yang terluka parah-ssu." Teriak Kise menginformasikan orang-orang di sekitarnya._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Kuroko cengo mendengarnya, tidak percaya dengan keabsurdan kekasihnya yang sudah mencapai level dewa.

"Orang kaya memang suka bertindak seenaknya ssu." Kise geleng-geleng kepala, dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Akashi-kun, bercandamu tidak lucu," ujar Kuroko. Ia memukul-mukul Akashi yang malah tertawa.

"bagaimana aku bisa melucu Tetsuya? separuh jiwaku pergi saat kau meninggalkanku."

"kau hampir membuatku mati berdiri tau! Rasakan ini! Rasakan!" Kuroko masih memukul-mukul Akashi dengan semangat empat lima, tapi Akashi malah tertawa geli sambil berusaha menjegal tangannya.

"Kecelakaan setelah putus cinta sudah terlalu mainstream Tetsuya. Asal kau tau saja, aku bukan orang lebay yang ceroboh karena putus asa"-berhasil menjegal tangan Kuroko, Akashi menariknya dalam pelukannya-"jadi, maukah kau kembali padaku?" bisik Akashi di telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap Akashi, wajah mereka hanya berjarak 1 centi, "memang kita pernah putus?"

 **Cup**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa review ya :)**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyaaaa! APAAN INI? Jalan Ceritanya bukan saya sekali. Tapi entah kenapa kepikiran membuat FF seperti ini, jadi malu sendiri (/-\\)

Untuk Kue-chan, saya tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, tapi yang jelas saya sangat berterima kasih karna sudah memberi saya banyak pelajaran tentang penulisan. Mohon maaf karena bagian Midorima Sedikit sekali. Semoga Kue-chan menyukai ff ini ^^


End file.
